1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to location-related services and applications. More particularly, aspects are directed to targeted advertising based on time-sensitive information, location information and user demographic information.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile applications have experienced significant growth as next generation mobile user devices have become available. Advertising is often provided in conjunction with such applications. It is possible to identify certain advertisements of interest based on search engine queries. For instance, content-based systems may retrieve ads that are semantically relevant to a web page being viewed by a user. However, this may not be feasible for mobile applications, and may not identify relevant advertisements in time-sensitive situations.